luna nueva con un final diferente
by Manu Rocha
Summary: Bella Pov. Entonces ocurrió lo que siempre temí: te esfumaste en medio del verde que pronto se transformo en una noche de la que no volví a salir. es mi primer fic espero que les guste es un poco loco XD
1. verde, negro, zombi

**-**

**los personajes son de la señora meyer , el vardad es que en todos los caps que sigen puse lo mismo y no aparecio el nombre la histioria es mia los personajes no .........**

**------------------o------------o------------------------o-----------------------o----------------**

**LUNA NUEVA CON UN FINAL DIFERENTE **

**Obsesión **

**Bella Pov. –(o Edward Pov.)**

Sigo tu olor desde hace meses, busco tu mirada en todos los lugares. Oigo tu nombre, lo escribo, lo pienso, lo suspiro, lo grito en mi mente.

Te amo te odio te vuelvo a amar y de nuevo te odio, te ignoro, te presto atención no me importas, no puedo vivir sin ti, guardo en la grabadora de mi cerebro, las notas que forman tu tono de voz, escribo miles de letras que pretenden ser cartas de amor, (¿amor?) no me importa si nunca la lees me duele verlas llenarse de polvo, pienso en botarlas, pero luego temo querer leerlas

… ¿Querré?

**SUMARIO ¿?**

**LUNA NUEVA**

**River follows you (Yiruma)**

**SUMARIO**

**Bella Pov.**

Entonces ocurrió lo que siempre temí: te esfumaste en medio del verde que pronto se transformo en una noche de la que no volví a salir.

-----------o--------o---------------o--------o----------------o----------o----------------------o-----

_**CAPITULO 1**_

_**VERDE… NEGRO – ZOMBI…**_

**Edward Pov.**

La guié hasta el bosque que estaba al lado de su casa, durante dos semanas había intentado alejarme de ella la tocaba menos, rehuía su mirada, evitaba oler su aroma, me iba a odiar por lo que estaba apunto de hacer, no soportaría ver su rostro después de que le dijera lo que estaba apunto de decirle, calcule que podrías devolverte por ti misma, sin perderte en este punto, me di la vuelta, tuve que contener una sonrisa al ver que te estabas enredando con las ramas caídas cubiertas de musgo.

Te esperé hasta que desataras, si iba hacerlo, debía empezar desde ya.

Se detuvo frente a mí, ví una chispa de incredulidad en tus ojos cafés.

-Bella- murmure, me dolió la garganta al pronunciar su nombre, me miró en respuesta.

Me frustre de nuevo por no poderle leer la mente, ¿me quería todavía? ¿No tenía miedo? ¿Sería capaz de olvidarme?

Leyó la frustración en mi rostro, entonces el miedo y la intuición hicieron acto de presencia en su rostro.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- su voz sonó débil y nerviosa.

-se fueron.

-viniste a despedirte?

Su pregunta me tomo desprevenido, deje de mirarla.

-mírame- exigió con la voz quebrada- mírame Edward Cullen. Cerré los ojos un segundo, me concentré, tenía que hacerlo bien.

-Sí- dije con el tono más frío que pude mirándola con desprecio, oí como su corazón se detenía medio segundo.

¿Acaso me creía tan fácilmente? Después de esa breve pausa su corazón reanudó la marcha muy rápidamente.

-no me amas? – su voz sonó firme, ese tipo de firmeza que sólo se logra utilizar un segundo antes de que se quiebre por completo, sentí que el corazón muerto en medio de mi pecho que con la presencia de Bella estaba volviendo a la vida, moría otra vez.

-No- volví a responder con toda la entereza que me quedaba. Tenía que irme ahora, sino me iba no sería capaz de seguir actuando de ese modo, tenía que irme, ví. sus ojos cafés por última vez, incomprensión, dolor, horror, pánico, destrucción, se leían en su rostro, sus ojos se cristalizaron.

"Vete" me dije:

-Prométeme algo –pedí.

-Lo que sea- respondió en un susurro quebrado.

-Cuídate, no hagas nada arriesgado, hazlo por mí, y yo prometeré no volver, te pongo en peligro constantemente, estas mejor sin mí. Será como si nunca hubiera existido, asintió.

Fue lo último que me sentí capaz de decirle.

La miré por última vez, en sus ojos sólo leí una pregunta: "¿por qué?"

Me di la vuelta adentrándome en el bosque alejándome de ella mientras mi corazón moría otra vez, oí sus gritos llamándome.

Yo no podía volver.

**--------------------------------------------------- ----------------- ----------------------------------**

**Bella Pov.**

-viniste a despedirte?- le pregunté. Aguarde su respuesta, aferrándome a la idea que no era cierto, de que no podía ser cierto, si Edward se iba acabaría con mi vida, moriría en el momento que se alejará de mí.

Dejo de mirarme, sus ojos, que ahora lucían negros como el carbón rehuían mi mirada, no lo pude soportar más.

-Mírame- le exigí, su voz se quebró, no me miró.

-Mírame Edward Cullen, ví como cerraba los ojos, y luego de suspirar profundamente clavaba sus ojos en mí.

-Sí- me respondió, su mirada y su voz eran frías, herían, mi corazón se detuvo una

fracción de segundo y luego reanudo su carrera rápidamente, no, no, no, no, no, no, me repetí una y otra vez.

¿Acaso no me había dicho una vez que estaría a mi lado hasta que yo así lo quisiera? ¿acaso no me había dicho muchas veces lo mucho que me amaba? Y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo obvio, hacia varias semanas que Edward no me miraba de la misma forma, yo lo notaba distante, perdido en sus pensamientos, y las pocas veces en las que lo había visto mirarme sus ojos se veían opacos.

Edward había pensado mucho como decirme esto, y ahora, conociendo su carácter, no daría marcha atrás.

"_Nota personal: No dejar que vuelva a pensar tanto" me dije… Entonces la realidad me aplastó:_

No habría próxima vez.

Trague saliva, respire hondo quería que mi voz sonará firme, así fuera sólo una vez:

-¿Acaso no me amas?- le pregunté.

Me respondió demasiado rápido, como si lo hubiese ensayado.

-No- dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

No lo entendía, ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta que yo no era suficiente para él? ¿Qué yo era una simple humana? Esas dos letras que respondió se calvaron en lo mas hondo de mi ser, eran como cuchillos fríos clavandose en mi corazón y destruyendo mi alma.

Sentí horror,

¿Qué sería de mi vida sin Edward?

Pánico se apodero de mí

No podía, ni quería siquiera imaginar un mundo en el que no estuviera con Edward, sentí que me desmoronaba por dentro, sentí como se destruía mi cuerpo ¿por qué no me moría ya? ¿Por qué a pesar de estar sintiendo que mi corazón moría de dolor seguía de pie viendo MI ángel por última vez?

Me picaron las comisuras de los ojos, supe que no soportaría más aquello, vi a Edward por un velo de lagrimas sin derramar aún, eso lo hacia ver mas irreal, parpadee, si mi ángel destructor me iba a dejar quería verlo bien por última vez….

_última vez_…. no, no, no, no, supe que estaba a punto de irse cuando miró alrededor.

Sin embargo, abrió la boca me miró y casi suplico:

-prométeme algo- susurró.

–Lo que sea – le respondí en un susurro, la voz se me quebró.

-cuídate, no hagas nada arriesgado, hazlo por mí. Yo prometo no volver, te pongo en peligro constantemente, estas mejor sin mi será como si nunca hubiese existido

No me salió la voz, quería decirle tantas cosas, sin embargo no pude, sólo asentí, cumpliría cualquier cosa que me hiciera prometer.

Su mirada se clavo en la mía.

_¿Por qué Edward? _

¿Por qué hacia esto?

Se dio la vuelta al mismo tiempo que por mis mejillas comenzaban a caer lágrimas, se fue muy rápido.

En un acto estúpido comencé a correr tras él, sabia que no lo iba a alcanzar, grite su nombre, me caí, raspe mis rodillas y las palmas de mis manos, cuando las piernas no me dieron más me tumbe en la fría y húmeda tierra de aquel bosque, me enrolle en mi misma, protegiendo el hueco en mi pecho, Edward no volvería, jamás.

Lloré porque no podía alcanzarlo, lloré porque sabía cuanta falta me haría, lloré porque lo amaba y lloré porque no entendía su reacción .

El verde que me rodeaba se transformó en negro, esa noche era luna nueva, a partir de ese día mi vida sería una noche sin luna, mi única fuente de vida y luz me había abandonado en aquel bosque verde.

me convertí en zombi.

-------------------------------------------

por ed !!!!!!!!!! jajaja me toco subirr como mil veces esta cap por que tenía errores ...¬¬ XD


	2. Edward

**holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa XD wiiiiiii tango muchos caps para subir! XD espero que les guste **

**los personajes le pertenecen a la señora meyer la historia es miaaaaaaaaaaaa XD**

**---------------o----------------o---------------o--------------o----------------o-----------------------------**

**CAPITULO 2**** EDWARD**

**I do not go (Yiruma)**

**BELLA POV**

_Edward:_

_Eduard:_

_Edward:_

_¿Como comenzar?_

_Edward: han pasado diez años desde que me convertí en zombi, pensé… que… quizás volverías, cumplí mi promesa, ya vez, no he hecho nada peligroso, sigo con mi vida, sigo con vida, no te pude olvidar ¿Cómo olvidar a una leyenda de la que te enamoraste? Imposible, te extraño, no se cuantas veces he pensado esa palabra, "Edward te extraño" todavía me pregunto por que te fuiste, recuerdo que me dijiste que me ponías en peligro constantemente, que yo estaba mejor sin ti. ¿A esto se le puede llamar mejor?_

_Después de que me abandonaste en el bosque los recuerdos que tengo son difusos. Lo único que guarda mi memoria es la imagen de ti, diciéndome que no me amabas, abandonándome, destruyendo mi vida._

_¿Acaso no soñaste con un "por siempre juntos"?_

_¿Por qué no volviste?_

_Aunque sigo viva, me siento muerta._

_BELLA_

**(N/A jejej seria bueno que mientras leen este cap escucharan Beloved deYiruma)**

Diez años habían pasado desde aquella noche sin luna en la que mi vida se había extinguido. A veces escribía cartas a Edward, parecía que mi corazón marchito nunca se rendiría, aún tenía esperanzas de que volvieras sin embargo, la vocecita pesimista en mi cabeza me decía que si en diez años no había tenido noticias ni de su familia que no esperará más.

Sin embargo, todas las noches dejaba la ventana de mi dormitorio abierta, esperándolo, en un mes me cambiaría de ciudad.

Mi corazón no resistiría seguir viendo los lugares a los que había ido contigo.

En los meses que me quedaba en Forcks visitaría de nuevo todos esos lugares de nuevo, para despedirme, el hueco que tu partida había dejado en medio de mi pecho no se había sanado. Nunca se sanaría, -Bella?- la voz de Charlie me sobresalto, trague saliva, intente controlar mi voz para que no saliera temblorosa, me asome por las escaleras.

-Si Papá?

-Quieres que pidamos algo de comer?

-no tengo hambre,- le respondí bajando las escaleras.

-Vamos Bella…- pidió mi padre, esboce la sonrisa más convincente que pude.

-No te preocupes papá, si me da hambre comeré algo que haya en la nevera, tengo que terminar de empacar algunas cosas. Charlie suspiró rindiendose y asintió antes de volver a la sala…

Subí lentamente las escaleras de nuevo a mi habitación.

**------------- ------------------ ------------------ ---------------------- ------------------- ------------**

**CHARLIE POV**

**(N/A con este escuchen All myself to you ****Yiruma)**

Mi Bella, mi niñita aún sufría por ese idiota, lo sabía la oía llorar en la noches, y en el día su mirada estaba apagada, como si ella no estuviese en su cuerpo, lo maldecí de nuevo en mi cabeza

¿por qué la había abandonado en el bosque? Ese día lo recordaba bien.

_********flash back***** _

Había llegado tarde del trabajo, las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, me pareció raro, pues el mónovolumen de mi hija estaba aparcado, Bella siempre dejaba la luz prendida. Aparque y me baje del carro, saque las llaves de mi bolsillo y abrí la puerta.

-Bella?- llame cuando cerré la puerta tras de mí y prendí la luz del recibidor, no me respondieron, me inquiete, deje el revolver que nunca había utilizado, colgando de mi cinto, algo me inquietaba, Bella ya debería haber vuelto del instituto, subí a su habitación, pero todo estaba exactamente como lo había dejado.

-Bella- volví a preguntar, nadie me respondió. Bella no solía salir sin mi permiso, o por lo general me contaba siempre que iba a salir a alguna parte, me dejaba notas, fui al refrigerador en busca de alguna nota que explicara su ausencia, nada, me comencé a preocupar, ¿Dónde estaba mi hija?

Salí de la casa, miré alrededor, un movimiento ligero llamó mi atención, en el parabrisas del Chevie había un papelito doblado a la mitad.

Lo cogí.

_Papá:_

_Fui al bosque a caminar con Edward_

_Bella_

¿Al bosque?

Miré la hora en mi reloj, ocho de la noche, definitivamente algo no estaba bien.

Marque en el teléfono el número de Billy.

-hola?- contesto Jacob

-Jacob, ¿esta Billy?

-a hola Charlie, sí ya te lo paso- subió el volumen de la voz para llamar a su padre. –papá Charlie al teléfono!- oí como la silla de ruedas de Billy chirriaba al acercarse al teléfono.

-Hola? ¿Qué pasa Charlie?

-Bella- fue lo único que dije –fue al bosque en compañía de Edward Cullen, no ha regresado, -entiendo,- la voz de Billy se puso muy sería, -enviaré a los muchachos a buscarla.

-Gracias esperaré.

En veinte minutos Quil, Embry, Sam y Jacob estaban frente a mi puerta con equipos de búsqueda, linternas y cosas por el estilo. Billy venía con ellos, su rostro estaba lívido –no es tan grave- intenté suavizar la situación- debe de estar perdida eso es todo.

-El bosque no es seguro- oí murmurar a Billy.

Ví la expresión en los rostros de los chicos, estaban serios, como si Bella estuviera en grave peligro. Algo no me cuadraba, pero lo deje pasar, era bueno ignorando las cosas que era mejor no entender, sólo sabía una cosa: tenía que encontrar a mi hija.

Nos separamos en grupos de búsqueda.

Billy se quedaría en la casa, por si Bella volvía.

Sam que era en mayor de los chicos iría solo, ví como compartía una mirada con Billy, y de nuevo ignore aquello, Quil, Embry y Jacob irían juntos, yo iría solo al igual que Sam.

Nos repartimos linternas y salimos de la casa.

El bosque que estaba al lado de la casa se veía oscuro y tenebroso, hasta comencé a creer en criaturas fantásticas, sacudí la cabeza, Bella estaba allí dentro.

-Bien- dije –Sam- el aludido me miró, era alto, musculoso y tenía el pelo muy corto, sus ojos eran negros –tú iras fuera del sendero, es probable que se hallan perdido al salirse de él- utilice el plural, supuse que estaba con Edward. Sam asintió y se adentró entre los árboles.

-Quil, Embry y Jacob irán por el camino- les dije señalando la senda húmeda que se adentraba entre el verde.

Asintieron y caminaron hacia la senda adentrándose en el bosque.

-Y yo murmure- iré por la senda norte.

La senda norte era una que se utilizaba muy poco, me adentre en el bosque.

-Bella!- llamé cuando me había adentrado un kilómetro dirigiéndome el as de luz a diferentes partes, ningún rastro de mi hija.

Pasados veinte minutos escuche pasos detrás de mí, caminando muy rápido aplastando la hojarasca semi húmeda del suelo, me di la vuelta rápidamente apuntando al frente la luz de la linterna, Jacob estaba de pie frente a mí parpadeando al tener la luz en los ojos.

-ho perdona- dije bajando la linterna. Cuando, me di cuenta. -¿La encontraron? Pregunte refiriéndome a mi hija. Jacob asintió.

-Vamos! –Dije- ¿En donde la encontró?

Jake no pudo responderme, no entendí.

Caminamos de vuelta por veinte minutos.

Ví a Sam, cargando algo inerte –Bella! –Exclamé- ¿Qué te pasa? No me respondió, miraba alrededor, como buscando algo. Estaba completamente desubicada alce mi mirada de Bella a la de Sam interrogándolo.

El se encogió de hombros.

-Bella, cariño- dije tocándole la frente, estaba helada, ví que estaba llorando.

-Edward- murmuró muy bajo.

Casi no la oí, hasta pensé que había sido una imaginación pero entonces Bella volvió a murmurar:

-Edward, vuelve.

Entonces lo entendí.

La había dejado.

-Vamos a la casa- le dije a los demás. –Esta helada.

Asintieron.

Sam camino con Bella en brazos, como sino pesara nada.

Salimos del bosque y entonces la luz de la entrada de la casa dio en el rostro de mi hija. Realmente me asusté, estaba con los ojos rojos, y desorbitados, pálida como el papel. Tenía hojitas enredadas en el pelo.

-Sam- el aludido me miró –déjala en el sofá.

Sam asintió y cuando entramos a la casa, la depositó en el sofá, Jacob le consiguió manta oi la silla de ruedas de Billy acercándose, ví como clavaba su mirada en Bella, y aunque parecía asustado por el aspecto de mi hija ví como soltaba el aire, como si hubiese temido algo peor.

_******fin del flash back*****_

Prendí el televisor en el canal de deportes mientras escuchaba el agua correr en el piso de arriba.

----------------------o--------------------------------o---------O-------------O--------------O------------O-----------

espero que les halla gustado


	3. Recordando I

**HOLA! sig subiendo caps XD tengo como 8! please dejen reviews! **

**los personajes no son mios ,le pertenecen a la señora meyer , LA historia es completamente miaaaaaaaaaaaa XD **

**---------------------------OOOO-OOOOOOOOOOOO---------------------------------------O------------------**

**CAPITULO 3**

**RECORDANDO. I**

**Edward Pov.**

**2 de Noviembre**

Diez años… 3.650 días, 37.600 horas, 5'256.000minutos, 3.1536et08 **(n/a et es una medida que me salio en la calculadora XD) **segundos, de mí existencia sin ella.

Me pregunté que sería de su vida.

¿Todavía vivía en Forcks, tal vez no, tal vez se había cansado de ese pueblo verde, y se había cambiado de casa, de ciudad, o hasta de país. ¿Qué había sido de mí vida en diez años?

Había viajado por diferentes países me había prometido olvidar a… Bella… Sin embargo en los diez años que había estado lejos de ella… Sólo había pensado en ella.

Para mí que podía vivir eternamente sin enfermarme jamás diez años nunca habían representado nada, eran como días, o incluso horas, sin embargo desde que había dejado a Bella cada segundo de mi existencia se había pasado lentamente, torturándome, oprimiéndome, aplastándome, cada día, cada hora, cada segundo. Me sentía menos capaz de estar lejos de ella, pero… No sabía como volver.

Por que si, quería volver, no soportaba estar sin ella, extrañaba su calor, su aroma, sus miradas, sus gestos, su cara ruborizada, el latido de su corazón… Todo.

**----------o----------o----------------------------o-----------------------o--------------------------------o------**

**Bella Pov.**

**2 de Noviembre**

Habían pasado demasiados días, demasiadas horas, demasiados minutos y ni hablar de segundos sin él. Extrañaba todo de él, sus miradas picaras, la sonrisa torcida que me paraba el corazón, tocar su pelo alborotado, oler su aroma dulzón, sus abrazos fríos y cálidos todas las noches, tocar su piel suave como el satén, ¿Qué no extrañaba de… El?

Había tomado una decisión, visitaría todos los lugares en los que había ido con él.

Yo era masoquista, sentía que lo necesitaba, como esa última mirada que se le da a alguien que está a punto de irse, que capta todos los detalles, gestos y matices de la persona, antes de que uno la deje de ver para siempre.

Así, necesitaba empaparme de los recuerdos que había tenido con él, necesitaba saber que no había sido una mentira, necesitaba pruebas para entender por que ahora recordaba todo como un sueño que sin su protagonista, era una pesadilla. Quería despertar y volver a soñar con él.

--------o-------o-------------------------------------------------------------o------------------------------o----------------o--------

demaciado melodramatico ? jejeje inspirado en la nana de yiruma XD


	4. recordando II

**se aceptan sugerencias criticas ( constructivas por favor XD )**

**ninguno de los personajes me pertenece son todos de LA SEÑORA MEYER -o-o-o-o-o-**

**CAPITULO 4**

**RECORDANDO. II**

**Bella Pov**

**3 de Noviembre**

**-**Papá?- pregunte bajando las gradas, aún era muy temprano. Por lo que pensé que aún estaría en casa.

-Bella?- la voz de mi padre sonó desde la cocina con un matiz de sorpresa, yo no solía levantarme tan temprano.

-Que haces despierta tan temprano?- me preguntó.

¿Cómo explicarle?

"Ah hola papá, me levante a las cuatro de la mañana para decirte que voy a buscar el claro al que fui con Edward hace diez años, por que creo que quizás vuelva"… ¿?

Muy bien Bella- pensé,

-que ocurre hija?- me preguntó Charlie y me saco de mis cavilaciones.

Entonces la solución llego a mi:

La universidad era perfecta. Estudiaba biología, y a veces hacíamos salidas de campo

-Papá hoy mis compañeros de la universidad y yo vamos hacer una salida de campo-las mentiras no me salían nada bien , peor charlie parecía creerme.

La cara de Charlie fue de asombro en asombro.

-De campo?

Sabía lo que pensaba.

Yo, en el campo, muchos viajes al piso, peligroso sin duda.

- Sí papá, al campo, no te preocupes, después de algunas caídas aprenderé a tener coordinación.

Charlie lo meditó un rato.

-Es indispensable que vallas?

-Sí papá es una práctica.

Suspiró resignado.

- Esta bien hija, ve, pero cuídate mucho.

Asentí, y subí las escaleras a mi cuarto.

El cuarto en el que dormía no había cambiado mucho en diez años, la pequeña mecedora aún estaba en la esquina, contra la pared caramelo bebe, las cortinas siguen siendo desgastadas, el piso no había sido lustrado en diez años, por lo que se veía un poco viejo. Unos gorgojos estaban alimentándose de él, y había pequeños rotitos en el piso.

Me senté en la cama suspirando, él me había dejado sola, recordé que me había regalado un compacto con una nana que había compuesto para mí; que mi madre Renee para mi octogésimo cumpleaños me había regalado una cámara, en ese momento el ya me estaba empezando a alejarse de mi, se veía mas frío, más lejano, yo le había tomado fotos con mi padre.

Cuando él se había ido, las fotos, y el compacto habían desaparecido.

"Será como si nunca hubiese existido"

se había esforzado en que fuera así.

Sentada sobre el colchón que se hundía con mi peso, clave mi mirada en la ventana, estaba lloviendo. Que raro, pensé con ironía, en Forcks siempre llovía, y en los diez años que había vivido en el, no me había acostumbrado, ni al verde ni a la lluvia… Tampoco me había acostumbrado a una vida sin criaturas que antes creía inexistentes.

Sentí como me picaban las comisuras de los ojos.

No.

No podía volver a llorar por él.

Pero no podía evitarlo.

Sentí como las cálidas lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, rodaban por mis labios y morían en mi mentón, o caían sobre mis manos temblorosas y entrecruzadas.

Yo estaba rota, y aunque a veces sentía que debía recomponerme no me sentía con la fuerza suficiente para unir los pedazos de lo que había quedado de mí, o botarlos; botar los cristales fríos, me sería tan imposible como no respirar, él había cambiado mi vida, mi forma de pensar, la forma en la que miraba el mundo, mis sentimientos, se había metido tan hondo en mi pecho, que no sabía como sacarlo de allí, había echado raíces en un corto tiempo, sacarlas de allí, y desenterrarlas me dolería mas que dejándolas allí.

Respiré profundo unas cuatro veces antes de que mi respiración volviera a la normalidad. Tenía que sacar fuerzas, arrancar cualquier rastro de él de mi cuerpo. Si quería volver a vivir debía hacerlo, a veces, sólo a veces, sentía que una llama se encendía en mí, me abrazaba, me volvía irracional, rabia, frustración, quería buscarlo y pedirle explicaciones.

¿Acaso Victoria o algún otro vampiro me habían buscado en estos últimos diez años?

El era demasiado exagerado.

Sacudí la cabeza, hoy empezaría a recorrer los lugares a los que había ido con él. Debía dormir unas cuantas horas, tal vez las suficientes como para que Charlie fuera a trabajar.

Aún el cielo se veía oscuro cuando logré conciliar el sueño

No sabía por que, no sabía como, pero estaba de nuevo en el bosque que quedaba al lado de mi casa. Miré al cielo, era de noche, no había luna.

Una luz apareció delante de mi, la miré parpadeando la luz se extinguió poco a poco, y en su lugar apareció un muchacho, no debía tener si quiera dieciocho años, era realmente hermoso, su piel era pálida, sus ojos amables, tenían un color dorado parecido a el oro derretido, o al caramelo líquido. La expresión de su rostro era serena, su pelo broncíneo estaba desordenado, lo que le daba un aire despreocupado; debajo de sus ojos tenía ligeras ojeras lavanda, sus labios eran finos y sonrosados, ví como pasaba su mirada en mí, y una sonrisa torcida se extendía por su angelical rostro.

Sentí que mi corazón saltaba de felicidad, volvía a estar allí, extendió una mano hacia mí y me arrojo a su pecho, sus brazos se sentían helados , suaves, protectores, alcé mi mirada para pasarla en la suya, me miraba, con ternura.

Abrí mi boca para decirle algo perro unos golpes me hicieron abrir los ojos. me di cuenta que tenía el rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

-Q –que –quien es? –susurré

No me contestaron.

Miré a la ventana el débil sol de la mañana se asomaba por la ventana.

-Charlie?- pregunté, Charlie siempre salía muy temprano al trabajo. No sabía que hacia en la casa, me puse en pie, caminé lentamente hacia la puerta y la abrí.

Mi corazón se detuvo.

Que hacia ella ahí?

Abrí los ojos todo lo que pude por la sorpresa.

-Alice- murmuré antes de tirármele encima y abrazarla.

-o-o-o-o-

**n/a . no se por la meti alli solo aparecio XD estaba escribiendo y ... aparecio alice a ver para donde nos lleva**


	5. ¿Por que ?

**si bueno lo mismo que la historia es miaaaaaaaaaaa y que los personajes son de la señora meyer ¬¬ XD **

**----------------------o----------------------lo--------------o--------------------o-----------------------o-------**

**CAPITULO 5**

**POR QUE?**

**Kiss the rain (Yiruma)**

**Bella Pov **

**3 de Noviembre**

-Que haces aquí? ¿Volvieron todos? ¿Cómo llegaste? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Como...?

-Una a la vez! Bella! –Me interrumpió-. Ya se todo lo que me vas a preguntar, pero me mareas!

Sonreí, sentí los músculos de mi cara tensarse. Hacia mucho que no sonreía.

Alice no había cambiado en nada, su pelo corto estaba peinado en todas direcciones, su rostro de duendecillo tan característico no había cambiado tampoco, una sonrisa enmarcaba su rostro al verme, sus ojos eran semi dorados y brillaban bajo la luz de la habitación. –Te extrañe demasiado Alice dije, la voz se me quebró. La abrace otra vez, no quería que se fuera, sentí su dulce aroma en mi nariz y sus brazos gélidos alrededor de mi cuerpo.

-Yo también te extrañé, has cambiado mucho Bella- me dijo. Puso sus níveas manos en mis hombros y me y m alejo de ella para observarme sonreí; sí, en diez años debía estar distinta, yo no era inmortal, los humanos cambiamos, nos salen arrugas de expresión, pecas, canas (gracias a dios aún no tenía), venitas, en fin. Mi pelo estaba un poco más corto a la última vez que Alice me había visto. Sonreí con tristeza al recordar esos tiempos, me sonaba tan lejano decir "hace diez años se fue", lo sentía tan irreal, para mí el dolor era permanente, y tan fuerte y real como la primera vez, nunca cambiaría, porque, así pasaran otros diez años, o más, olvidarlo sería una misión imposible, todos los recuerdos que tenía con él, a mis 18 años estaban intactos, incluso podía recordar su voz a la perfección, podía traer a la memoria sus besos, podía dormir recordando sus abrazos y su respiración en mi oído cuando tarareaba mi nana para dormir, podía recordarlo todo. Por eso no lograba comprender por que me había dicho que la memoria humana con el paso del tiempo se deterioraba y olvidaba con facilidad.

En mis muchos momentos libres, cuando era inevitable pensar, había divagado diferentes posibilidades respecto al por que no lo olvidaba, como él me había asegurado que pasaría tarde o temprano:

Primera opción: Yo estaba loca.

Segunda opción: era algo inevitable.

Tercera opción: en el momento en que él me había dicho que lo olvidaría con facilidad mi cerebro, o mi subconsciente había hundido un botón que me hacia hacer todo lo contrarió, llevarle la contraria, tal vez aguardaba las oportunidad de demostrarle que era imposible apagar lo que sentía por él, que nunca lo iba a olvidar.

Sentí como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Alice me miró y en un rápido movimiento me abrazó y me recostó contra su pecho como si fuera una niña.

-por qué Alice?- logré murmurar con la voz quebrada -¿Por qué se fue? ¿Acaso hice algo mal? Siempre supe que una simple humana nunca sería suficiente para él… Pero... –Las lágrimas me impidieron seguir hablando con claridad-. Nunca, nunca pensé; ¡él me dijo que me amaba! ¡Me lo dijo Alice!, ¡tu hermano me lo dijo muchas veces! Por que me dejo, ¿Por qué? –Grite, sacando todo lo que había guardado para cuando lo viera, si es que lo veía algún día, lloré contra el hombro de Alice, las carachas que se habían formado en medio y en los alrededores del hueco que había dejado su partida se deshicieron, y me dolió más, sentí que las lágrimas ya no eran suficientes para expresar lo que sentía por dentro. ¿Cómo expresar una angustia y una tristeza que te impiden pensar, sentir algo más, y darte cuenta de que el mundo sigue corriendo a tu alrededor mientras tu te lamentas de lo que no fue?

-¿Por qué?- exclamó histérica, mientras las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas ya húmedas, -siempre pensé que se refería a otros vampiros cuando me dijo que al estar con él me ponía en peligro. ¡¿Pero acaso me ha matado alguno de esos "supuestos" vampiros??!

Lloré más, sacando toso ese veneno que me mataba, Alice permanecía serena y me apretaba contra su pecho, supuse que ella había visto venir esto, que no le sorprendía. Después de dos horas de llorar y decir cosas entre lípidos y balbuceos logré calmarme, cerré los ojos con cansancio, y antes de quedarme dormida murmure con voz pastosa:

-No te vallas Alice, quédate conmigo.

-No te preocupes Bella, aquí estaré cuando despiertes.

Una pequeña sonrisa se extendió por mis labios y dormí profundamente.

---------------o-----------------------------o-------------------------------------o-------------------------------o-----------------

espero que sea de su agrado , la verdad fui algo asi como obligada a subir este fic jejejeje mis amigos son muy perseverantes XD y cuando leyenron este fic me dijeron SUBELA A ALGUNA PARTE ESTA muy BUENOOO jajajaja eso fue lo que me dijeron ojala sea cierto XD bueno nos leemos XD

dejen reviews !!!!!! ´

sayonara


	6. Desiciones I

**hola! ya casi no me quedan caps pasados a compu casi todo esta a mano y otra parte en mi cabaza XD porfaaaaaaa dejen review XD **

**los personajes no son mios son de la señora meyer , pero la historia es miAAAAAAAAA completamente miaaaaaaaaaa XD **

**------------------------o-------------o-----------------------------------o------------------------------o---------**

**CAPITULO 6**

**DECISIONES I**

**Alice Pov**

**3 de Noviembre**

La ví dormirse en mis brazos, una tenue sonrisa surcaba su rostro, suspiró en sueños, me dolió verla tan destrozada, por eso estaba aquí. Tanto si a Edward le gustaba como si no, el decía que Bella pronto lo olvidaria, sin embargo yo sabía muy bien que eso no iba a pasar nunca, recordaba la fuerte discusión que había tenido con él horas antes de que se fuera a decirle a Bella lo que planeaba decirle, yo ya había visto venir esto, sin embargo Edward era demasiado seguro de si mismo.

****Flash Back****

Miraba a mi hermano, estaba pensativo sentado al frente del piano sin tocarlo ¿en que estaba pensando?

Algo dentro de el se estaba transmutando, y por lo que podía observar no le gustaba ni a el .

De repente la imagen de mi hermano cambio, ya no lo veía a él, ni era consiente de mí alrededor, vi un claro en le estaban dos personas que poco a poco tomaron forma:

Edward y Bella, el le decía que estaba mejor sin el y ella lo miraba sin entender, luego mi hermano corrió y desapareció mientras Bella corría tras el, vi lagrimas en su rostro.

-No lo hagas- le rogué en un murmullo cuando la visión acabo

me escucho y volteo el rostro impasible , le mostré lo que acababa de ver y frunció el seño

-No Alice, ya tomé una decisión, es lo mejor.

Tonto Edward

-No es lo mejor, ella jamás te olvidará, nunca dejará de pensar en ti, créeme lo que te digo!-y era cierto , las pequeñas visiones de bella sin edward eran aterradoras

-No! Alice, tu misma lo has dicho, tus visiones no siempre son precisas! Cambian! Tu misma lo has dicho!

-ELLA NO VA A CAMBIAR!

-Lo hará! –Replicó casi igualando mis gritos,res piro hondo luego pareció calmarse.

Puso el dedo pulgar e índice en el puente de su nariz y presiono levemente. –Ella me olvidará, lo hará porque sabe que es lo mejor y por que yo jamás volveré a estar cerca de ella.

_*****Fin del Flash Back****** _

Recosté con mucho cuidado a Bella sobre la cama y la arropé, una vez ví que dormía profundamente me senté en la mecedora que estaba en una esquina.

Nada en ese cuarto había cambiado, tal vez todo estaba un poco más viejo que la última vez, pero todo estaba en el mismo lugar, el color caramelo bebe de la pared, la colcha morada, las cortinas apolilladas, el mismo viejo ordenador y la línea del teléfono pegada con grapas al suelo de madera que estaba siendo atacado por el comején, entonces algo llamó mi atención. Un pequeño resplandor opaco salió por entre uno de los miles de huecos que cubrían las tablas del piso en diferentes partes, levante mi mirada hacia Bella, dormía aún, me levante rápidamente sin hacer ruido y moví con el mayor cuidado posible la tabla de la que salía aquel resplandor extraño; levante la tabla, todo estaba lleno de polvo y pelusas vi dos objetos planos, los saque y les quité el polvo, el más grueso era un compacto, el otro, más delgado, se trataba de fotos empolvadas sujetas con una liga a punto de desbaratarse.

Busque con la mirada un trapo con el que limpiar las fotos, cerca del ordenador vi una telita café, la cogí y quite la liga que sujetaba las fotos, y pase la tela por encima, mis ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa. En la foto vi a mi hermano abrazando con mucha frialdad a una muchacha.

-Sí es él- una voz temblorosa a mis espaldas me sobresalto, me di la vuelta, había estado tan concentrada viendo la imagen que no me había dado cuenta que Bella estaba detrás de mí, viendo a mi hermano con tristeza.

.--------------------------------o---------------------o---------------------------------o-------------------------------------o---------

_es un cap corto XD pero bueno hya muchos caps mas , creo que este fic va para los 30 caps_ nos leemos

sayonara


	7. decisiones II

**Ninguno de los personajes son míos le pertenecen a la señora meyer , solo la historia me pertenece completamente a mi. **

**CAPITULO 7**

**DECISIONES II**

**River follows you (Yiruma)**

**Bella Pov**

**3 de Noviembre**

El piano sonaba pausadamente, mi corazón se estremecía con cada nota.

Hacia diez años que no escuchaba esa melodía, dulce, suave, tierna, melancólica, alegre.

Diversos sentimientos me invadieron cuando la melodía comenzó a reproducirse, me dividía entre una tristeza que me aplastaba y una esperanza sin sentido que hacia ver todos mas claro y alegre.

-¿Vas a ir aún?

La pregunta de Alice me saco del ensimismamiento en el que estaba perdida.

Levante la cabeza completamente perdida con su pregunta.

Alice leyó mi confusión y reformulo la pregunta:

-Vas a ir al claro?

Baje la mirada y la clave en mis manos en respuesta.

-Por qué lo haces?

Eso sí lo entendí.

¿Por qué insistía en ir al claro?

-No lo sé-. Respondí con sinceridad.

-¿Acaso piensas que va a volver?- Me preguntó Alice tratando de no ser dura. Negué con la cabeza lentamente.

-No, yo se que él no va a volver es demasiado terco y obstinado- sonreí con debilidad.

-Alice- llamé -¿Tu no has visto nada?

Alice suspiró antes de contestar, -el no sabe aún que va hacer, a veces toma una decisión, pero… En el momento en que la va a llevar a cabo se arrepiente y no hace nada.

Alcé mi cabeza y la miré a los ojos.

-Yo ya tome una decisión.

Alice asintió, sabía que era lo que planeaba hacer, y se sabía que no me iba a detener.

-Voy a bañarme- dije parándome.

-Bella- me llamó Alice.

La miré.

-Creó que es mejor que esperes a mañana.

No entendí porque me había dicho aquello hasta que miré por la ventana, el cielo estaba oscuro y las nubes grises se avecinaban.

-ho- dije, al entenderlo. –Sí tienes razón, comeré algo- Baje las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina.

Abrí el refrigerador, saque pollo y algunas cosas para aliñarlo, cuando me disponía a poner el pollo a hornear escuche como un carro se detenía, instintivamente mi mirada se posó en Alice, que estaba sentada en la mesa.

-Tranquila, lo tomará bien asentí, metí el pollo al horno mi padre entro a la casa arrastrando los pies,

-papá estoy en la cocina.

Decidí que lo mejor sería avisar a Charlie, si entraba a la cocina y veía a Alice seguro le daría algo.

Salí de la cocina, Alice permaneció sentada sobre la mesa balanceando los pies en el aire como una niña.

-Char… Papá- lo llamé cuando estaba colgando el revolver. Me miró.

-Hola Bella, ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

-No fui papá.

-A no? -parecía entre aliviado y anonadado- ¿Por qué no?

-Vino alguien de visita le respondí, era mejor que adivinará.

-Quién?

-¿Quién crees que puede ser?

Charlie frunció el seño pensando. Luego lo relajo y dijo.

-No lo se.

Sonreí.

-Papá- respire hondo –A…

-Alice Cullen!

El grito de mi padre me sobresalto, mire alrededor y ví que Alice se había asomado por la puerta de la cocina.

-i.e.… Sí papá esta aquí.

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo!-

Charlie no sabía o no podía expresarse bien, lo único que atinó a hacer fue a abrazar a Alice.

-Volvieron todos? –Preguntó Charlie, supe por que su tono se había endurecido, pensaba en él, al igual que yo.

-No- negó Alice, -sólo volví yo.

Charlie pareció contentarse con la respuesta.

Después de hablar un largo rato Alice se excusó diciendo que había viajado mucho y estaba muy cansada, dormiría en mi dormitorio.

Se nuevo en mi cuarto se oía el piano, lentamente me dormí, Alice se sentó en el borde de mi cama sobándome el pelo

-o-o-o-

hola! ya casi me toca ponerme a pasar los caps que tengo a mano ¬¬ esa es la peor parte XD jejejej bueno digan si les gusto ( y si no les gusto tambn XD )

pronto cap 8 ...es…

sayonara


	8. el claro

**la famosa peticion de derechos de autor ......los personajes no me pertenecen , son `propiedad de la señora S meyer, pero la historia es completamente mia XD **

**------------------o----------------o-------------------------------o--------------------------------o-----------**

**CAPITULO 8**

**EL CLARO**

**Edward Pov.**

Había vuelto.

De nuevo estaba en Forcks. Ya no soportaba más tiempo sin ella, sabía que me había tardado en volver, tal vez ella había seguido mis peticiones. Había olvidado. Me entristecí sin embargo, sí así lo había hecho no tenía porque sentirme mal, me lo merecía, me agache mas a oír un carro que se aproximaba, como lo suponía tarde mucho en verlo, pero aún así permanecí agazapado entre la maleza que crecía alrededor de la carretera, aguce el oído cuando perdí el rastro del carro, para verificar que no viniera otro.

Cuando estuve seguro de que no pasaría ningún carro me erguí y corrí a toda velocidad hasta su casa.

Sabía que su aroma me golpearía fuerte, pero no estaba preparado para esto.

Recordaba el camino para ir a su casa a la perfección; un domingo nadie salía de casa **(N/A jajaja, así es en Cali(--****mi ciudad ) nadie sale los domingos , ni yo XD )** por lo que no tuve ningún encuentro con algún vecino.

En diez años la casa en la que había pasado las mejores noches de mi eternidad , nada había cambiado, la fachada canela vieja, el mismo jardín de margaritas a medio morir.

Suspiré profundamente, no vi el carro de Bella, aquel traste ruidoso, probablemente estarían arreglándolo.

Di unos pasos hacia la puerta cuando oí un grito agudo.

-Edward! Volviste! –Un duendecillo pequeño saltó a mis brazos.

¿Qué hacia ella allí?

-Alice- murmure contra su pelo.

-Edward! –una enorme sonrisa cubrió su rostro mientras daba santitos enfrente de mí y aplaudía

-en donde esta Alice?-

Como respuesta me empezó a mostrar imagines de Bella.

Solo entonces me pregunté. ¿Estaría dispuesta a volver?

Vi a Bella triste, pálida, su pelo negro un poco más corto, lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, y una sola palabra escapaba a gritos de su boca mientras abrazaba a mi hermana como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

"_-¿Por qué se fue?- dijo bella llorando"_

Sabia que no me lo merecía pero no logre dejar de sentir como mi corazón muerto parecía revivir. Aún tenía oportunidad.

-¿Dónde esta Alice?- pregunté, la duende sonrió y me mostró un lugar que yo conocía muy bien.

En la mente de Alice vi un lugar en medio del bosque no había sol, por lo que todo se veía opaco y gris.

-¿Volvió a ese lugar?-pregunte sorprendido.

Alice asintió, su expresión de ensombreció, parecía como si recordara algo, peor cuando intente leerle la mente vi que me estaba bloqueando. La mire de forma inquisidora esperando una explicación.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunte

-Ya lo veras –Respondió con simpleza.

-Me voy –avise, solo me sonrió y asintió aun impidiéndome ver en su mente.

-suerte-La oí decir muy bajo cuando salí a toda velocidad de la casa, hacia aquel lugar que recordaba tan bien.

**-------------o-----------------------o-----------------------o---------------------o--------------------------o---**

**BELLA POV**

Si, de nuevo aquí.

Mire a mi alrededor, había llevado el reproductor con migo, por lo que la nana resonaba en mis oídos dando un aspecto lago mas deprimente a aquel lugar.

El pasto había crecido desde la última vez, el sol no se asomaba entre las nubes llenas de agua, además tampoco estaba El, y sin su presencia el claro no seria jamás igual.

No sabía que estaba haciendo allí ¿Con que propósito estaba aquí?

La brisa fría movió el pasto a mí alrededor y cerré los ojos escuchando la nana

-no va a volver jamás, no va a volver jamás, no va a volver jamás… –Empecé a decir una y otra vez como un mantra, tal vez si lo repetía muchas veces me lo creería…….o tal vez no…

-no va a volver jamás, no va a volver jamás, métetelo en la cabeza Isabella Swan, no va a volver a rozar tus mejillas, no va a volver a tararear tu nana para dormir, nunca volverá, por que nunca te amo…-la voz se me quebró.

No.

Yo aun guardaba esperanzas, seguía con los ojos cerrados ya la nana estaba llegando a su fin lentamente, mi corazón estaba a su compás, deje que la nana llegara a su fin tratando de no pensar en la esperanza que me daba; entonces ocurrió algo que hizo que abriera los ojos y los cerrara de golpe .

Era imposible, ilógico, completamente irreal, aquello me lo había inventado:

Estaba segura que un roce frió como el hielo y suave como el aleteo de una polilla me había rozado la mejilla.

Abrí los ojos de nuevo, asombrada, esto no podía ser cierto, no podía…….

Unos orbes dorados me miraban atrayéndome hipnotizándome

_¿O si podía?_

-Esto no es real, esto no es real-Mi mente era cruel, despiadada, conmigo, me creaba ilusiones demasiado perfectas. Aquellos hermosos orbes eran muy parecidos a los de El.

-Bella

Rayos! ¿Por qué mi mente era tan buena reproduciendo su ronroneante voz?

De nuevo sentí un roce en mi mejilla

-Bella –volvió a murmurar la voz, cerré los ojos, a lo mejor si hacia eso dejaría de verlo y oírlo

Me equivoque

-Bella, abre los ojos

-Me volví loca –respondí, rehusándome a abrirlos

Unos dedos suaves y fríos como el hielo me acariciaron los parpados

¿Por qué mi mente insistía en hacerme este tipo de juegos?

Abrí los ojos lentamente y los clavé en quien estaba enfrente.

-Tu-Dije con voz temblorosa, el asintió con un aire de arrepentimiento, me acaricio los pómulos otra vez, las lagrimas me impidieron ver.

Me estaba volviendo loca.

¿Acaso estaba recordando de forma muy vivida lo que había pasado en ese claro?

Negué con la cabeza tratando de alejar ese recuerdo.

La música que reproducía el aparato había dejado de sonar, tal vez la batería se había acabado.

-Lo siento tanto Bella

Su voz.

Era tan real, se escuchaba tan llena de dolor…

Parpadeé

-Edward-murmure.

Su piel estaba mas pálida de lo que recordaba, sus ojos dorados clavados en le piso, arrepentido, y su pelo broncíneo mas alborotado de lo normal.

Me sorprendí de lo normal, fluido y bien que se me daba pronunciar su nombre en voz alta después de tanto tiempo.

Entonces ocurrió algo que no esperaba:

Aquel hueco ardiente en medio de mi pecho dejo de existir, no dejo ningún tipo de cicatriz, era como si nunca hubiese estado allí. Si era un sueño o no, me lo creí, era como si despertara de golpe y volviera a vivir, el estaba allí, Edward Cullen estaba allí en frente mío con cara de arrepentimiento .Tenia que comprobar que era cierto.

Alargué una mano temblorosa aunque lo viera allí sentado frente a mí, tenia miedo, miedo de que al tocarlo desapareciera.

Sin embargo allí permaneció cuando toque su suave mejilla helada. Sus ojos se alzaron y me miraron con un brillo de incomprensión, sorprendido. Y de repente me encontraba en su regazo, me estaba abrazando, y no había nada mas placentero en el mundo que estar entre sus brazos, podía estallar una bomba en este momento y yo seguiría siendo feliz en sus brazos.

No me importaba cuanto tiempo había pasado, era como si todos aquellos días sin el nunca hubiesen existido.

Era como si siempre hubiese estado allí para mi.

------------------o---------------------o------------------------------------------------------o------------------------------------o---

y uds diran " se acabo" PUES nooooooooooooo señoras y señores niñas y niños!!!!!!! esto acaba de empezar! muajajajjaa

dejen reviews para saber si les gusto ( o si no les gusto XD ) nos leemos! ´

sayonara


	9. ¿?

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa XD wiiiiii por fin cap 9!!!!! la famosisíma peticiones de derechos de autor , los personajes le pertenecen a la señora S meyer lo historia es completamente mia **

**-------------O------------------------------O-------------------O---------------------O-------------------------**

**Capitulo 9**

**¿?**

**Bella Pov**

Abrí los ojos, me sentí desubicada, sentía el corazón a toda velocidad dentro de mi pecho. Estaba acostada en algo blando y acolchado. Una cama.

¿Por qué estaba en una cama?

Hacia un momento estaba en un claro, con Edward, entonces me fije en lo que me rodeaba y la confusión fue más.

Asumí que me a había desmayado por la impresión de ver a Edward, de hacer sido así Edward me habría llevado o a su casa o a la de charlie, pero no, no era ninguna de las dos casas en las que me encontraba……..

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Hubiese jurado que…

-¿Bella?

-¿mama? –pregunté

-¡Despertaste!

La exclamación de mi madre me confundió aun más.

-¿Desperté?-pregunte hecha un lío -¿de que desperté?

La habitación estaba a obscuras y la vos de mi madre me llamaba desde allí, me aterre y oí como un pitido se aumentaba a la par que los latidos de mi corazón, la luz se encendió, y tanto mi corazón como los pitidos del aparato se detuvieron medio segundo.

Mi vista se nublo un momento mientras me acostumbraba a la intensidad de la luz blanca.

-¿Un hospital?-pregunté

¿Por qué estaba en un hospital? Lo último que recordaba era que estaba en un claro con una persona a la que no veía hacia diez años.

¿Acaso el la conmoción al verlo después de tanto tiempo me había causado algo peor que un desmayo?

Miré mi cuerpo, tenía encima un cobertor azul, a mis brazos se conectaban todo tipo de cables y agujas, sentí dos tubitos en mi nariz:

Oxigeno.

-¿Qué me paso?

Mi madre que había permanecido en silencio observando; abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿No lo recuerdas?

-¿Qué debería recordar?-le respondí. Algo en la mirada que me dirigió me asusto

-Voy a avisar que despertaste-murmuro y huyo de la habitación.

Tanteé a los constados de la cama en la que me hallaba en busca de un botón, mi mano derecha dio con el y lo oprimí, lentamente la cama se enderezo hasta que quedé sentada en ella.

Como en cualquier pieza de hospital todo se veía demasiado pulcro, organizado, todo menos un sofá negro de cuero en donde vi una cobija puesta de cualquier manera, a lo mejor mi madre había estado durmiendo allí… ¿Cuándo llevaba desmayada entonces? ¿Qué me había pasado?

La puerta se abrió de repente y entro un medico... ese era

-¿Carlisle?

Vi como sonreía

-si Bella –asintió

-¿Carlisle, donde esta Edward?

El rostro de Carlisle se oscureció .Fue entonces cuando note que sus ojos no eran dorados, ni negros como el carbón: eran grises.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Y por otra parte estaba la expresión de carlisle cuando había mencionado a Edward .

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté

Renee se acerco cautelosamente a mí y me abrazo

-lo siento cariño –murmuro con voz triste

_¿lo siento?_

-¿que pasa?..No entiendo-dije aun mas confundida

-Edward…-Hablo Carlisle, respiro profundo, soltó el aire y me miro a los ojos –Edward…no sobrevivió al accidente

_…......_

Mi mente se quedó en blanco

¿Cuál accidente? ¿Sobrevivió? ¿Estaba muerto? ¿Cómo un vampiro…mi vampiro estaba muerto?

_¿QUE?_

-¿Q...Que accidente?-Pregunté con la voz temblorosa -¿Ocurrió algo después de que salimos del claro?

Ahora el sorprendido era Carlisle

-¿Qué claro?-pregunto

-Uno que….-deje de hablar, tenía cosas más importantes que decir, quería respuestas

_"Edward no sobrevivo al accidente"_

Pensé que a lo mejor era una tapadera, que había pasado algo con otros vampiros, pero los ojos grises de carlisle desbarataron esa opción.

-¿Qué paso?

-¿No lo recuerdas?-pregunto Carlisle con tono profesional.

Negué lentamente con la cabeza.

Carlisle se sentó en el de mi cama, tomo un lápiz, que guardaba en un bolsillo cuadrado de su bata blanca, y deposito la punta de esta sobre un cuaderno de pasta verde y hojas cuadriculadas.

-¿Qué recuerdas?-me pregunto.

Esforcé mi memoria al máximo.

El bosque, el instituto, los vampiros james, victoria edward abandonándome, el claro…

-Recuerdo…-respire hondo-a tu hijo, a Edward, recuerdo que lo amaba –me puse roja al decir eso. Carlisle solo asentía mientras escribía algo en el cuaderno, mi madre pasaba la mirada del cuaderno a mí y de mí a Carlisle y repetía la operación.

-También recuerdo a Alice…

Entonces se me vino algo a la cabeza

-¿Desde hace cuanto estoy acá?

-Llevas en coma dos años –respondió mi madre

-¿Cuántos años tengo?

Fue carlisle el que respondió:

-diecisiete

¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QUE??????????

--------------o----------------o--------------------o-----------------------o-------------------------o-------------------------o------

**que dije? jajaja esto apenas comienza .......la verdad habia pensado en dejarlo en la cap 8 pero llego señora inspiracion jajajaj XD **

**gracias samigonza por el review XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD jajajaja te quiero pri! XDDDDDDD**

nos leemos sayonara

pd :DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!! XD :)


	10. sin ti,contigo Y de nuevo sin ti

**los personajes no me pertencen son de S meyer lo historia si es miaaaaaaaaa XD **

**--------o----------------o----oooooooooooooo---------------------------------o---------------------------------**

**CAPITULO 10**

**SIN TI , CON TIGO Y DE NUEVO SIN TI **

**Bella Pov **

Estaba de nuevo en casa de charlie, en Forcks.

Después de miles de exámenes y preguntas sobre lo que recordaba por fin estaba en casa.

Había tomado la decisión de no contarle a nadie lo que SI recordaba, por que todos atribuirían que me lo había soñado, o en su defecto a que había enloquecido.

No quería aceptar lo que me decían de Edward, no, no podía imaginar a mi adonis, a mi vampiro-leementes muerto.

No me sentía triste por esa noticia, por que no era posible, y como no era posible no era cierto.

Estaba segura de que había estado con Edward en el claro y que algo había pasado allí.

En cuanto salí del hospital me dedique a forzar mi mente para recordar algo de lo que se suponía Tenia que recordar, pero no lo lograba, no lograba recordar nada de aquel supuesto accidente.

Tenia que encontrar pruebas de que Edward si había existido y no estaba muerto.

Por otro lado estaban los extraños ojos de carlisle. ¿Por que no eran dorados, o negros? ¿Acaso no era un vampiro?

Decidí en cuanto salí del hospital ir a la casa de carlisle tal vez allí podrían responderme algunas cosas.

-papa?-pregunte bajando las gradas

-estoy en la cocina hija-oí que respondía

-voy a la casa de el Doctor Cullen ¿sabes donde están las llaves del cheevi?

Charlie me miro sin comprender

-¿el cheevi?

.-si papa, mi carro…

-hmm, -respondido algo incomodo

-¿Que sucede?

-hee tu no tienes carro-murmuro mi padre

-¿En serio?-dije desconcertada

¿ACAS0 TODO HABIA SIDO MI IMAGINACION?

Imposible.

Tenia que buscarlo , Edward estaba en alguna parte y no era precisamente bajo tierra.

------o----------------------------------------o---------------------------------------------------------------o------------------------

si lo sé un cap muyyy corto XD me cuentan que tal les parece XD

dejen reviwes!

nos leemos ,sayonara


End file.
